samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshitora Tokugawa
Yoshitora Tokugawa '1st appeared in Samurai Showdown 5. Games Samurai Showdown He is the sole heir to the reigning shogun and former student of Gaoh and Jubei. More interested in women and partying than politics, he runs away from his home, refusing to be the next ruler. Gaoh, believing Japan would only prosper if Yoshitora were to rule, starts a rebellion in hopes of luring his student back. In his ending, he questions his former master's motives. Gaoh explains that the shogun ruling before Yoshitora is uncaring to the people and continuing under his rule would only bring famine and desecration to the people. He pleas with his pupil to become shogun. Realizing the responsibility of his role for the first time, Yoshitora finally agrees to his former master's request. As shogun, he then challenges Haohmaru to a duel, asking the latter to join him and help him build a new country. Haohmaru replies that if he loses, he'll join Yoshitora. They fight but the result of their match is uncertain. Charecter Information Vioce Actors *Hiro Yuki - Samurai Showdown History Family life First wife In 1776, the four-year-old Hitosubashi Toyochiyo, a minor figure in the Tokugawa clan hierarchy, was betrothed to Shimazu no Shige-hime[2] or Tadako-hime, the four-year-old daughter of Shimazu Shigehide, the ''tozama daimyo of Satsuma Domain on the island of Kyūshū. The significance of this alliance was dramatically enhanced when, in 1781, the young Toyochiyo was adopted by the childless shogun, Tokugawa Ieharu. This meant that when Toyochiyo became Shogun Ienari in 1786, Shigehide was set to become the father-in-law of the shogun.[3] The marriage was completed in 1789, after which Tadako became formally known as Midaidokoro Sadako, or "first wife" Sadako. Protocol required that she be adopted into a court family, and the Konoe clan agreed to take her in but this was a mere formality.[4] Other relationships Ienari was known as a degenerate who kept a harem of 900 women and fathered over 75 children (in the Nemuri Kyoshiro film series starring Ichikawa Raizo, many of these adult offspring, both male and female, are the villains of the stories). Many of Ienari's myriad children were adopted into various daimyo houses throughout Japan, and some played important roles in the history of the Bakumatsu and Boshin War. Some of the more famous among them included: Hachisuka Narihiro (Tokushima han), Matsudaira Naritami (Tsuyama han), Tokugawa Narikatsu (first to the Shimizu-Tokugawa, then to the Wakayama domain), Matsudaira Narisawa (Fukui han), and others. Events of Ienari's bakufu *'''1787 (Tenmei 7): Ienari becomes the 11th shogun of the bakufu government.[1] *'1788' (Tenmei 7): Riots in rice shops in Edo and Osaka. *'March 6–11, 1788' (Tenmei 8, 29th day of the 1st month–4th day of the second month): Great Fire of Kyoto. A fire in the city, which began at 3 o'clock in the morning of the of March 6th), continued to burn uncontrolled until the 1st day of the second month (March 8th); and embers smoldered until they were extinguished by heavy rain on the 4th day of the second month (March 11th). The emperor and his court fled the fire, and the Imperial Palace was destroyed. No other re-construction was permitted until a new palace was completed. This fire was considered a major event. The Dutch VOC Opperhoofd in Dejima noted in his official record book that "people are considering it to be a great and extraordinary heavenly portent."[5] *'February 28, 1793' (Kansei 5, on the 18th day of the 1st month): Collapse of the peak of Mt. Unzen.[6] *'March 17, 1793' (Kansei 5, on the 6th day of the 2nd month): Eruption of Mt. Biwas-no-kubi[6] *'April 15, 1793' (Kansei 5, on the 1st day of the 3rd month): The Shimabara earthquake.[7] *'May 10, 1793' (Kansei 5, on the 1st day of the 4th month): Eruption of Mt. Miyama.[6] *'1837' (Tenpō 7): Tokugawa Ieyoshi becomes the 12th shogun of the bakufu government.[1] His time in office was marked by an era of pleasure, excess, and corruption, which ended in the disastrous Tenpō Famine of 1832-1837, in which thousands are known to have perished.